Sakura's Destiny
by kacy
Summary: Chapter 4 has finally arrived...sori to all of u who've been waiting for two months for this chapter....SORRY!!!!S+S,T+E,M+hu? dont 4get 2 review coz i need to know ur thoughts!!! :) By the way...chapter 5 is here too!!
1. Recognizing Everyone

INTRO: Sakura has captured all the Sakura-Cards safely keep them in her drawer as she always has. She is already sixteen years old and still not aware of Syaoran's affection for her. Meilin has nagged Syaoran into telling Sakura about a thousand times. As stubborn as Syaoran could get confessing his love to Sakura was the most complicated thing that he could ever do.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Recognizing Everyone  
  
  
  
" Sakura?!"  
  
A familiar voice had put a smile on the face of a teenage girl sitting all alone on the grass. She immediately recognized the sweet-sounding voice of her one and only best friend. She turned around to find the sweet smile of Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
" Tomoyo-chan! Oh, I've missed you so much!" she gave Tomoyo a hug.  
  
" I missed you too, Sakura-chan"  
  
" So? How was England with Eriol? I know it should be absolutely anything but bad!" the two walked along the path to Tomoyo's house.  
  
" Well, of course it was wonderful. I mean with the beautiful London and its sceneries and the surroundings were just perfect. But it would've been better if you were there with me." Said Tomoyo.  
  
" I should've gone with you but you know I couldn't because the cruise was set for only two people, specifically you and Eriol". Tomoyo smiled remembering the feel of Eriol's soft lips against hers and the smooth touch of Eriol's hand brushing her cheek.  
  
*  
  
The two retired to the Daidouji Residence library to browse upon what Tomoyo bought in London. They had hot cocoa as they discussed more on what they did during the summer. It was nearing the beginning of the new school year as they would be incoming sophomores.  
  
Time was flying by as the two talked for hours and the sun was starting to set. Eriol was to come over at seven 'o clock in the evening to join them for dinner.  
  
" Maybe tomorrow I should bid Keroberos a visit and I know just what I'll bring him. Chocolate Decadence Cake! His favorite!" said Tomoyo, flipping through a thick dusty book where she kept recipes of sweets.  
  
" Anything sweet is Kero's favorite." Replied Sakura.  
  
" Maybe I'll also give him a basket of cookies. I learned a new recipe from my aunt when we were in London." Sakura just laughed and shook her head.  
  
*  
  
After concocting a scrumptious Decadence Cake, the doorbell rang.  
  
" I'll get it" Said Sakura, running to open the door.  
  
" Yes?! How may I'll help you?" she said opening the door to a stranger.  
  
" Sakura?! Is that really you? I can't believe how much you've changed!" he said stepping into the humongous house.  
  
" Excuse me? Who are you? And…how do you know my name?" Sakura had a very confused look on her face.  
  
" It's me! Eriol! I can't believe you don't even recognize me!" claimed the tall stranger. The familiar dark blue hair and the magical gray eyes finally came up in Sakura's mind. She tried to compare this tall man with a very manly strong voice with the cute short Eriol that she knew. She squinted her eyes even more studying the tall stranger. He was just standing there waiting for Sakura to finish when Tomoyo ran out of the kitchen and kissed him.  
  
" Bonjour monsieur!!" said Tomoyo wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
" Eriol! It is really you! Sorry I didn't recognize you. You look so handsome now and…you're voice is so different and…you GREW!!" Sakura said still recognizing the dark blue hair, the spectacles and his gray eyes. He was still the same powerful little boy who Tomoyo fell in love with.  
  
" Well…that's what two years in England does to you. Tomoyo was surprised too when she visited me last month for the cruise." Said Eriol. They walked in to the dining room still chatting about Eriol and Tomoyo's cruise. The cook came in to serve their soup.  
  
" Oh the cruiser was so gorgeous and the people there were so hospitable. AND, the room was great and so nice. It was the honeymoon suite and a bit expensive but it was definitely worth it. And the…" Eriol just kept talking while Tomoyo was listening intently to the conversation sipping her soup. Sakura was very interested in the discussion on how beautiful London really was.  
  
" WOW! I wish I could've been there but I would prefer if I was with someone too. It would be really romantic." Said Sakura smiling and finishing her soup. Eriol and Tomoyo looked worriedly at each other. They knew about Syaoran and his undying love for Sakura.  
  
" I'm worried about Sakura she's till dreaming of a guy. We all know that the guy she's waiting for is Syaoran." Tomoyo whispered to Eriol.  
  
" You know, maybe we should set her up. He might have forgotten about Sakura and moved on."  
  
" Maybe, but he'll be heartbroken for sure if he finds out that Sakura would be dating someone else. But on the other hand, it would really make Sakura happy to go out with a guy."  
  
" I know just who we can set her up."  
  
*** All the way in Hong Kong ***  
  
" Syaoran, when we go back to Japan…the first thing you should be doing is to confess to Sakura your love or else…" the girl with long black hair in buns said holding up her fist.  
  
" All right!! I promise, Meilin!!" a boy with messy brownish-red hair answered trying to close his overstuffed luggage.  
  
" Good, because Tomoyo was just on the phone and she told me that if you don't…she and Eriol are planning to set her up." Said Meilin tucking herself into the thick blanket. Syaoran's eyes widened. He was surprised because this time he had no other choice but to tell Sakura. He walked out to the terrace looking out to the well-lit city. I really have to tell Sakura because if I don't she might never know how I feel. He thought deeply and remembered the beautiful face of Sakura and seeing her laugh at him.  
  
  
  
Well…that's it for the first chapter. Please bear with me because I'm not pro at this fanfic-writing stuff. Remember to review!!!! I know it isn't the best Sakura Fanfic ever but if you keep reading it might get more interesting. ((( 


	2. Syaoran and Meilin's Return

Elo again…hope ya like this chapter! Like I said I'm really not good at this stuff. Lately I've only had two reviews…pleazzze review….  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Syaoran and Meilin's Return  
  
  
  
A girl with shoulder-length light brown hair and emerald green eyes was standing in the airport beside a tall boy with spectacles. The speaker announced the arrival of a large plane from Hong Kong.  
  
*Ohiyo Guzaimasu to everyone. Flight 71 from Hong Kong has just arrived. The local time is exactly 11:00 in the morning. Thank you. *  
  
" Syaoran!! Hey! How are you?"  
  
The boy with chestnut who had just walked of the plane turned around to see the face that he had adored since the first day they met. She ran to hug him.  
  
" You grew taller!?" She said hanging her arm over his shoulder.  
  
" Yeah…uhh, I sorta had no choice!" said Syaoran.  
  
" Konnichiwa, my little descendant!" a tall blue-haired boy appeared and helped Syaoran carry his luggage.  
  
" I can't believe that after two years, you still call me that."  
  
" Where's Meilin?" said Sakura looking back at the door from the airport.  
  
A girl with long black hair and ruby eyes walked out of the plane carrying a small knapsack. She smiled and walked over to them. Eriol and Sakura's eyes were as wide open as their mouths.  
  
" Hey guys! Long time no see, huh?!" she just kept smiling.  
  
" Oh my God! Meilin!?!?" said Sakura.  
  
" Yeah! What's wrong I haven't changed at all. WOW!! Eriol, is that you!? You're so much taller and no longer innocently cute but dashingly handsome!!"  
  
" Me? It's you who's changed. You no longer wear you're hair in pigtails. And…and…"  
  
" Well, I've decided to let hair down and only wear it up when I'm sleeping. And I've had a few spurts. And…I grew a nice body. That's all! Sakura, you grew even more beautiful and your hair also grew. Eriol, you're now a man not like my cousin here who's still very stubborn if you know what I mean!" she said walking over to the baggage claim.  
  
" I can't believe you don't even notice how much you've changed!" debated Sakura.  
  
" I really haven't! After a few days…you'll just realize that I'm still absolutely the same." Replied Meilin. Syaoran and Eriol just looked at each other shaking their heads at every remark.  
  
" Can we settle on all of us changed this summer?!" said Sakura, sounding as if she just wanted to end the discussion and call for a cab so they could go already.  
  
" Al--right! I thought this debate would never end!" Eriol said to Syaoran. Syaoran had to agree because the two girls were starting to bug them. This time it was Sakura and Meilin who looked at each other and shook their heads.  
  
*  
  
" Hello?! Anyone home?" Sakura called out opening the door to her house. It was already 3:00 when Syaoran and Meilin were done settling in their old apartment. The four decided to pick up Tomoyo then spend the afternoon at Sakura's house.  
  
" Hmm…I guess no one's home." She said showing everyone in. Eriol and Syaoran sat comfortably on the sofa as Tomoyo went upstairs to call Keroberos.  
  
" So what should we do?" said Meilin.  
  
" I don't know. What did you guys plan to do at my house anyway?"  
  
" I'll cook dinner and you guys find something USEFUL to do!?" said Sakura turning off the TV.  
  
" Hey?! we were watching that." Said Eriol turning on the TV again.  
  
" Kero's asleep so I'll just leave it here. Okay, Sakura?!" said Tomoyo walking down the stairs. She put down the basket on the counter and sat beside Eriol on the couch. Eriol put his arm around Tomoyo. Tomoyo brush his hair with her hand and Eriol's lips neared Tomoyo's and she felt his soft tender lips touching hers. After a few minutes, the two were already making out.  
  
" HEY!! Hey, lovebirds…none of that here!" Meilin walked over to the two separating them.  
  
" Alright!! Sorry princess (Tomoyo's nickname…MUSHY!!) people don't want to watch us making out so we can just cuddle." Said Eriol.  
  
" Sakura…can I help you out there?" said Meilin walking over to the kitchen.  
  
" Yeah…I could use a hand." Said Sakura.  
  
***After an hour or so***  
  
" Dig in people!!" Sakura announced laying down the sushi on the table.  
  
" Great, I'm starving!" said Syaoran sitting down to the table. Meilin sat beside Syaoran and signaled something to him.  
  
" You better tell her already!" she whispered in his ear.  
  
" Umm…Sakura, I have to …uhh…talk to you. Maybe later we can talk, okay?!" Syaoran said quietly to Sakura.  
  
  
  
That's it for the second chapter! Hope ya guys liked it! Pleazze review! I really need suggestions!! I promise that I'll write the next chapter as fast as I can! ^_^ 


	3. Syaoran's Confession

Yo people!! Thanks for your reviews! If any of you find some material in this fanfic mushy…I apologize for the inconvenience but some of our readers find that kinda stuff very interesting…^_^!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Syaoran's Confession  
  
  
  
" Umm…Sakura-chan I kinda have something…pretty important to tell you." Syaoran explained leading Sakura to the kitchen. Sakura looked at her friends and laughed at them arguing and debating.  
  
" What is it Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran looked into Sakura's deep green eyes and the beauty of her gentle smile.  
  
" Sakura-chan!? Oh…konnichiwa Guzaimasu! Sakura… where are you?" a voice that had just entered the house.  
  
" Otuosan! You're home early!" Sakura came running to her father as he put down his briefcase. She hugged him.  
  
" Umm…Sakura, I'll just be in my office den, just make sure you kids don't make too much noise."  
  
" Don't worry, Mr. Kinomoto…we were just leaving. Come on, Syaoran!" said Meilin grabbing her stuff.  
  
" Well, if you guys insist!" said Sakura. "We'll continue talking tomorrow. Come over early, okay?!"  
  
" Okay…see ya tomorrow!" said Syaoran walking out the door.  
  
" Sakura, I'll see you tomorrow!" said Tomoyo giving Sakura a hug.  
  
" Tomoyo, I'll give you ride home so we can stop by my place, huh?!" Eriol said giving her a mischievous look.  
  
" Okay!!" she answered giggling while waving goodbye to Sakura.  
  
" You better get some sleep, Sakura." Said Fujitaka walking to his office den.  
  
" Good night, Otuosan. See you in the morning."  
  
" Good night!"  
  
*  
  
" I love you , Tomoyo! See you tomorrow!" said Eriol waving goodbye to Tomoyo as she entered the Daidouji residence.  
  
" I love you too!"  
  
Then Eriol drove off. ' Maybe I should pay my little descendant a short visit.' He thought as he turned to Syaoran's apartment's street.  
  
After a few minutes, he arrived at Syaoran's door. It was still early and Eriol decide to talk to his best friend like they always do. They would usually talk about sports, girls or the clowcards.  
  
* ding dong *  
  
Syaoran was watching some television when the doorbell rang. Meilin was already fast asleep in the guest room. Syaoran stood up to see who it might've been.  
  
" Hello, descendant! What're you doing?!" Eriol let himself in when Syaoran opened the door.  
  
" Oh, hi! I'm just watching TV. What brings you here?"  
  
" I was just thinking maybe we can have a long talk like before, if you know what I mean."  
  
" Yeah, sure. So…what did you want to talk about?!"  
  
" Tell me, are you still into Sakura?!"  
  
" Yeah, of course I am! Why?"  
  
" Well, she's been waiting really a long time for someone special to love and we both know that that special is…you!"  
  
" You're right. I just don't know ho to tell her."  
  
" You can't keep her waiting just because you're shy!"  
  
" I know. I feel so selfish to shelter her from any dates that surely she can have only if I knew how to tell her."  
  
" Look, if you really want her to be happy…tell her! Nothing goes wrong when you're in love." Eriol said standing up and walking out of the apartment.  
  
" See ya tomorrow, bud!" he popped his head through the door.  
  
Syaoran locked the door and sat down on the couch thinking about Sakura's iridescent green eyes and her straight auburn that slightly fell over her eyes.  
  
*** The next Morning ***  
  
Sakura woke up to the annoying incessant ringing of her alarm clock. Kero was already playing videogames when Sakura stood up and changed into a white shirt and jeans. She wrapped a pink jacket around her waist.  
  
" Kero…not too much videogames, okay!?"  
  
" Okay, Sakura!"  
  
Sakura went down the stairs, picked up the mail and went into the kitchen. Fujitaka cooked pancakes for Sakura.  
  
" Ohiyo Guzaimasu, Otuo-san! You have two letters from the university. Hey I have a letter! It doesn't say whom it's from!" " she grabbed a pancake and told Fujitaka that she was going to take a walk to Syaoran's apartment. She quickly stuffed her letter in the back pocket of her jeans.  
  
She had just passed the park when she bumped into a tall man with messy brown hair and serious amber eyes she immediately recognized.  
  
" Sakura! I was just on my way to your house." Said Syaoran pulling Sakura up from the ground.  
  
" Well, I decided to take a walk and get some exercise."  
  
" Okay. We can just take a walk through the park."  
  
" So…Syaoran?! What did you want to talk about anyway?" she said as she sat on the grass pulling Syaoran down. She pulled the letter out of her pocket.  
  
" Well…it's pretty important and…umm…I don't know how to say this but…"  
  
Sakura kept reading the letter as she listened intently to Syaoran's words.  
  
" What is it, Syaoran?!"  
  
" I've known you for about five years. The first time I met you…I saw you're glimmering green eyes and fare soft skin and your short auburn hair that would make anyone smile at the sight of it.  
  
I've sorta fell…umm…in –"  
  
" OH MY GOD!!" Sakura shrieked as she sunk deeper into the content of the letter. She then pulled a long narrow piece of paper out of the envelope. Sakura's eyes widened as she read the piece of paper.  
  
  
  
CUT!!! HEHE! No more…you people will have to wait for the foruth episode to find out what the piece of paper is….Don't forget to review!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! ^_^ 


	4. The Summon

Elo again! The fourth episode is finally here! For all of you who've been very impatient because I'm too lazy to continue the fanfic.I apologize! I'm truly sorry!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Summon  
  
As Sakura opened the wax-sealed letter as she listened to Syaoran's intense words. She fell deeper into the message's enchanted content as she became more and more unaware of what Syaoran had to say. " Sakura? Sakura, are you even listening?" " Huh.oh yeah! Of course I was! You were telling me about green and auburn hair or something? Just continue." " Okay. As I was saying I've kind of fallen in..in.l-" " OH MY GOD!!" Sakura burst pulling a short narrow piece of paper out of the envelope. " What?!" " I've been summoned to Salem. And.this is my ticket. I'm supposed to spend a year there mastering the Sakura cards and studying other forms of magic." " What? That can't be! You can't go to Salem! I-" " I can't decline. It's a summon so I can't just ignore it." " But Sakura. You're not even sure if you can go. What about.about School? It starts in two weeks!" Sakura just gave Syaoran a look that explained to him that there was absolutely nothing she could do. They decided to break the news first to the rest. Syaoran kept trying to persuade Sakura to change her mind as they walked to Eriol's apartment. As soon as they knocked on the door Sakura hushed Syaoran and asked him to keep quiet about the letter and the summon. Tomoyo opened the door. " Hi Sakura, Syaoran!" " So, Sakura?! Are you going?" Eriol asked Sakura as she stepped into the small apartment. " Going where?" " to Salem?" he said turning around to Sakura. " How.how did you know?" " I'm the reincarnation of Clow Reed! I was a fortuneteller in my past life. So.tell me, are you going?" " Well, it's a summon so I have to. I pretty much have no choice." She answered sitting down on the big couch. " Sakura?! What about school?" said Tomoyo sitting beside Sakura. " Well, in the letter it said that I'll be having normal education too. And, I'll be practically finishing sophomore year too; but in a different way. I'll be back before the school year is over." " Syaoran, are you going to be alright with this?" Eriol whispered to Syaoran who was standing by the window. (Sigh) " I tried to change her mind but she won't change her plans." He said looking at Sakura's long wavy auburn hair that grew longer through the years. Tomoyo kept talking Sakura into staying but she was still very stubborn. Eriol knew that Syaoran and Sakura were soul mates but this could prevent Sakura's destiny from happening. Suddenly, the phone rang. " Moshi-moshi! Oh, Meilin! Why don't you come over? You are? Okay, everyone's here already." Eriol gently put down the phone. " She'll be here in five minutes." " Are you sure that your dad will allow you? Umm.what if..if he disagrees or he doesn't want you to go?" said Tomoyo. " Uhh.they also said in the letter that they'll be giving my dad another letter saying I've been invited to take one year of finishing school in Salem. You know, just to keep things confidential." " Oh.I see. So there isn't any way to keep you here?" " No and whatever you guys say, I'll still go." She paused for a moment looking around at the disappointed faces of her friends. " Eriol! You're okay with this aren't you? You understand that this thing is completely within reason, right?!" " I do understand and I have absolutely nothing against it. You should go because it's for a better good. And, you might find someone handsome there." He answered. Tomoyo nudged him signaling Syaoran. " Or.just make new friends; specifically girls." " Thank you! You have explained it better than I ever could." (knock-knock) " I'll get that." Said Tomoyo standing up to open the door. " Ohiyo Guzaimasu!!" Meilin stepped in right after Tomoyo had unlocked the door. She whispered something in Tomoyo's ear. Tomoyo shook her head and whispered the bad news to Meilin. " Oh no! That can't be! But.but.but!" " There's nothing you can do! She's sure of what she's going to do." Said Tomoyo.  
  
There you have it! That's the fourth episode! At least now you know what the letter was all about! Till next time! Pleazzz R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Finally There

..Chapter 5..IS this what you've been waiting for? This isn't it. What if I keep you waiting a bit longer.?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NOPE!! Told ya.this isn't what you've been waiting for. Sorry to disappoint ya but if I might get more reviews I might get some energy to write or at least IDEAS!!!! 


End file.
